


Идеальная сотрудница

by KisVani



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e16 I Ava, Gen, Spoilers, The Many Deaths of Ava Sharpe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: — Сколько их было?— Ты двенадцатая.





	Идеальная сотрудница

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры к третьему сезону «Легенд», Ава Шарп — работница тайной организации Рипа по восстановлению времени, на самом деле клон из будущего.

Рипу не хватало людей, и он не мог быть везде. Технологии путешествий во времени нисколько не помогали там, где нужна была команда. Но он на примере Легенд видел, что он может собрать тех, кто не боится нарушать правила, но никогда не соберет тех, кто будет следить за их исполнением.

На этот раз ему нужен был скальпель, а не бензопила.

Но если нельзя найти идеального сотрудника, то почему бы не обратиться к тем, кто может его создать?

— Не волнуйтесь, — сказал работник корпорации «АВА», — клон будет создан под ваши требования. Она идеально подойдет для вашей работы.

Рип сомневался, что она будет так уж идеальна, но не собирался спорить. Через полгода первая Ава умерла, попытавшись зачитать свод правил Бюро динозавру, оказавшемуся в девятнадцатом веке, и Рип внес коррективы в заказ.

На третьей Аве, которая раскрылась перед нанятыми ею же сотрудниками в двадцать первом веке, он решил, что ей лучше не знать о том, кто она и откуда.

Перед первой Авой Рип не ощущал вины — она была слишком «не человеком». Он пытался убедить себя в том, что это неправильно — относиться к ней не как к личности, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

С новыми клонами, особенно когда они перестали знать, кто они такие, откуда взялись и как были произведены в лаборатории, стало сложнее. Рип привязывался к ним. Особенно — к четвертой. Четвертая и погибла, спасая его и еще троих агентов Бюро. Они успели уйти из Хиросимы до взрыва 6 августа 1945 года, а она — нет.

Ава номер восемь приняла его внимание за ухаживание и, что было еще хуже, влюбилась в него. Это, в конце концов, ее и сгубило.

— Будут еще какие-нибудь требования? — спросил менеджер корпорации.

Он был незнаком Рипу, он почти каждый раз работал с кем-то новым и побаивался каждый раз, что это — из-за изменений во времени, но профиль клиента у них оставался, как и все заказы на всех Ав, начиная с самой первой. Так что, скорее всего, в корпорации просто была большая текучка персонала.

— Требования — вряд ли, — пожал плечами Рип и сказал в шутку: — Разве что пропишите ей гомосексуальную ориентацию, чтобы опять в меня не влюбилась.

Менеджер кивнул, а потом, когда Рип снова вернулся за очередным клоном, в данных по новой Аве было прописано, что все требования исполнены. А в списке значилась и его «шутка».

Корпорация «АВА» не делала полостью идентичных клонов, если клиент не просил. Даже в их ДНК была вариативность. Так что, технически говоря, они были скорее искусственно созданными человеческими созданиями. Но все делали вид, что это не так, потому что иначе правозащитники могли начать возмущаться. В будущем простые граждане серьезно относились к социальной допустимости, но их все равно было просто успокоить, недоговаривая те или иные вещи. 

В новой Аве Рип не стал ничего менять. Он никак не мог вычислить, что же приводило к смерти, потому что обычно Авы погибали по чистой случайности. И хуже всего было с теми, кто обнаруживал, что они — клоны. После такого Авы не хотели жить дальше и словно специально ставили себя в смертельную опасность.

С номером двенадцать решение Рипу подсказал новый менеджер.

— Можем проставить большую склонность к импровизации, — предложил он, — но тогда она может отказаться выполнять прямые приказы.

— Сделайте, — попросил Рип.

Когда у новой Авы и Сары Лэнс начались отношения, он даже не рассмеялся. Пусть ей прописали другую ориентацию, но в предпочтениях, по всей видимости, так и остался «голубоглазый блондин с таинственным прошлым и непростым характером». Сара, с поправкой на пол, подходила под типаж.

— Сколько их было до меня, Рип? — спросила Ава Шарп, узнавшая истину о себе.

Но самым страшным был не ее вопрос и не то, что на него придется отвечать. Самым страшным было то, что Рип не ощущал вины. Только досаду на самого себя, не просчитавшего все варианты и позволившего ей узнать правду вот так.

«С новой версией я так не сглуплю», — подумал Рип и вздрогнул от собственной мысли.


End file.
